


Something Mean

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Phasma, F/F, Mild breeding kink, Omega!Rey, Omegaverse, Phasma has that, a/b/o dynamics, dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: Phasma had not scented an omega in years. Not since she left Parnassos and donned her chrome armor. Scent is muffled within the helmet, and Stormtroopers are meant to be sexless, scentless beings even among themselves. Alphas all, and all Alphas. She suspects that Kylo Ren is an omega, with a chip on his shoulder and a snarling countenance that tries to imitate Alphas, and knows for a fact that Hux is a beta, as are most of the officers aboard the Finalizer and Starkiller Base. But within the confines of her armor and her quarters, Phasma knows no difference between her comrades and commanders and subordinates.





	Something Mean

Phasma had not scented an omega in years. Not since she left Parnassos and donned her chrome armor. Scent is muffled within the helmet, and Stormtroopers are meant to be sexless, scentless beings even among themselves. Alphas all, and all Alphas. She suspects that Kylo Ren is an omega, with a chip on his shoulder and a snarling countenance that tries to imitate Alphas, and knows for a fact that Hux is a beta, as are most of the officers aboard the Finalizer and Starkiller Base. But within the confines of her armor and her quarters, Phasma knows no difference between her comrades and commanders and subordinates. 

But something about this girl, locked in the interrogation table by Ren, had made her wish to see, to smell. She stood behind the interrogation table, reaching up to her own helmet and undoing the clasps. The hiss of the catches releasing drew the girl’s attention, making her squirm and try to look over at Phasma as she pulled it off. The filtered air from her helmet was suddenly replaced with the sweet, overwhelming scent of omega.

The girl’s struggles renewed, even more insistent, even more terrified at the smell of Alpha, and Phasma stared, watching the girl even as she felt the familiar haze that always accompanied meeting an omega. 

She remembered the first time meeting an omega on Parnassos. The girl had been slip thin, wiry, and mean. A vicious little creature, nothing like the softness that often times were associated with omegas. This little scavenger from Jakku was the same as that girl on Parnassos. 

And Phasma wanted her even more.

“What is your name?” She asked, stepping towards the table, her hands remaining away from the supine body before her. Rey could not see her, but Phasma had seen her enough through the filters of her helmet. Phasma leaned in to brush her nose, just barely, against the girl’s temple. “Tell me, omega.”

“Rey.” The girl whispered, frozen in place, terrified. Every instinct was warring with her and Phasma knew it. The scavenger in her told her she was in danger. The omega in her told her she was safe. 

“Rey,” Phasma breathed out, inhaling the warm, sweet scent of the girl. “Why does Ren have you here, hmm? Does he like other omegas?”

The girl didn’t respond and Phasma’s palm reached around the table and slid over her stomach, feeling the taut muscles of her stomach and slowly moving upwards, along her sternum, over her throat to her jaw. 

“Tell me what Ren wants, and I will make sure that you live.”

“A map.” The girl gasped, staring at the interrogation chamber with doubtlessly wide eyes. “But I don’t remember it.” It smelled like a lie, but it could also be true. A half-truth, an omission.

“Hmm.” Phasma tilted her head, scenting at Rey’s throat between the metal confines of the interrogation table, feeling her swallow in terror before the older woman pulled back with a pleased sigh. “Tell Ren the truth, let him see what you know.” She ordered, and Rey’s jaw twitched, vicious and spiteful despite the way her eyes glazed over and her nose turned towards Phasma to take in her scent.

“I will not.” She whispered, though she sounded uncertain.

“You will.” Phasma growled, looking down at the back of the girl’s head, at the loose, messy buns that she wore. She could feel the tremble of the girl, could smell the edge of a heat coming on. She wondered how long it had been since the scavenger had met a proper human Alpha. If she ever had wanted one to take her, if she had ever dared to ask. “Eventually. You will.”

In the end it only took three days for Kylo Ren to get what he wanted. And once he had what he wanted, Phasma was given what she wanted.

Rey was half-delirious with the oncoming heat. This close Phasma could smell it, could feel her mouth watering at the overwhelming scent of her, like a delicious meal ready to be devoured, even with her helmet filtering out most of the girl’s scent. The restraints were opened and Rey’s body slumped slightly, her eyes barely focused as she managed to direct her gaze to Phasma’s helmeted face, as if trying to find her expression beneath the chrome.

“Where are we going?” Rey asked as she was carried from the room.

“To our quarters.”

Our quarters. 

Phasma could feel Rey’s heartbeat pounding even faster, the girl trembling as she looked up at the other woman. There was nothing that Phasma could recall that made her feel more powerful than that moment of seeing Rey, trembling and gasping, looking up at her with wide-eyed apprehension. No battle, no fight, no weapon, no victory could compare to the girl held in her arms, a reward from the Supreme Leader himself for all her years of loyal service. 

“Look at you, omega.” Phasma purred, sprawling Rey on the bed and tearing at her clothing. “All mine.”

She growled as Rey’s leg kicked out, her broad palm capturing the girl’s thin ankle. She slid her gloved hand up the lean meat of her calve to her thigh, kneading at the flesh gently. After a moment she released Rey, letting the girl scramble backwards as she stood, eclipsing the dim light of the room. Rey panted as she watched Phasma reach up, unclasping her cloak and letting the fabric slide easily off the back of her armor. It pooled on the floor and in moments the woman’s gloves were gone too. Then the rest of the armor began to follow, cast carelessly aside like it was made of tin, like it did not weigh enough that most men would not be able to walk within it’s confines.   
When Phasma was down to her black underclothing Rey was shivering, panting to avoid breathing in the scent of Phasma’s pheromones, the rich, dark scent of Alpha threatening to clog her throat, to fill her lungs until she was drowning in it. Dark brown eyes took in the sight of the woman that she had heard, that she had smelled, but not seen, not until now. 

Phasma was aware of how she looked, tall and broad and powerful. Even among the people of Parnassos, she had been the strongest warrior, a woman Alpha who had been scorned, who had been forced to fight, every inch, every mile gained on Parnassos had been hard won by Phasma. She had stood among her people and had demanded that Brendol Hux take her to the heavens with him, that he elevate her away from those who she had found inferior. 

She looked at Rey and saw the girl looking at her as she had always wanted to be looked at: Reverently.

“I am your Alpha, Rey.” Phasma growled, pulling her black underlayer off and crawling towards the girl. “You will submit to me.”  
Rey gasped and could do little but tilt her head back as Phasma pressed flush against her, the larger woman sliding her hands down narrow hips, thin thighs, spreading her legs open for her, taking in the warm, pale skin where Rey’s flesh had been protected by Jakku’s harsh climate. Rey was far too thin, far too frail. Phasma could see her ribs, glistening with sweat on her skin, too prominent through her flesh, could see the sharp jut of her hip bones, the too-lean thighs and arms from malnourishment. 

“You are my omega now.” Phasma murmured. “And you will please me.” She growled as she leaned in to look down at the omega, seeing Rey’s lips part to pant, trying to avoid breathing in the thickening scent of Alpha and omega pheromones mingling. “And to please me you will eat.” She growls. “I will make you eat, feed you, clothe you in the softest fabrics.” Phasma thought of Rey, healthy and soft and full, contented from an easier life, a life as Phasma’s omega, and couldn’t help but purr. “You will look so beautiful.” She whispers, thinking of Rey’s thighs with a healthy padding of fat, her hips rounder and softer, her breasts more full, her face no longer so sharp from lack of food.

She imagined Rey full of pups. Her pups.

“You will be perfect.”


End file.
